The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to communication bus power state management.
Power consumption by electronic devices remains an important issue, particularly in mobile and battery operated devices. To reduce power consumption, the operating state of components of electronic devices may be altered to low power consumption states during periods of inactivity.